The Next Generation CHANGED
by Freakykid022
Summary: Annie and Eric's grandkids!


Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters of 7th Heaven. But I do own Sophie,Karl,Creston, Adela, Landen, Joslynn and Daphnie. I also own all the ideas of the story. Personal: I hope you like this story. I was not getting very nice reviews so I re wrote the story and hopefully this one will be better. Please r&r!! Info: This story is about the next generation of Annie and Eric's kids. Matt and Sarah live in New York with three kids. Mary and Carlos also live in New York with one child. Lucy and Kevin still live in the apartment above the garage with one child. Simon and Cecilia are married and live in California with no children. Ruthie is 19 and still dating Peter. They have been dating for six years. Sam is 15 and is dating a girl named Joslynn for eight months and finally David is also 15 and is dating a girl named Daphne for a year. Chapter One~Shocking Discoveries "Honey, I'm home" replied Simon. Cecilia came out of the bathroom and ran into his arms. Cecilia has just taken a pregnancy test and it came out positive. She was trying to think of a way to tell her husband. His birthday was in two days and she was thinking that she could put the test in a box and give to him as a gift. Cecilia was shocked by her news and Simon could tell something was wrong. Simon asked, "What's wrong, baby?" and Cecilia broke down in tears. She really did not want to keep it from him but she thought it would be a good gift. She just told him that she wasn't feeling well and she wanted to lie down. Simon still sensed that something was not right and that his wife wasn't telling him something. He went over to the bed and kissed Cecilia. Cecilia turned away. Simon was really hurt and was really starting to get worried about his wife. Finally Cecilia spoke. She said, "Simon, baby, I had a really rough day and would just like to be left alone. It is nothing against you but I don't feel well and would like to get some sleep" and with that she got changed and went to bed.  
At, the Camden house, David was getting ready to take his beautiful girlfriend, Daphne out for their eight month anniversary. He was planning to recreate the night they met. He was going to take her bowling and then out to eat at "Simply France." It was exactly that night, eight months ago, that they both laid eyes on each other. David was out with his youth group bowling and he went to get a soda. He turned around to get a straw and wacked Daphne right in the chest. He was embarrassed and ran outside. Daphne came running out, laughing. She said that she purposely stood there so she could meet him and she was really sorry for making him get embarrassed. That is the moment they fell in love. So, in honor of their relationship he is taking her bowling at the same spot they met. Daphne was an exchange student from France that is now permanently living in the United States so David thought "Simply France" would be a nice place to go. David always wanted to travel to France and he thinks that this is as close as he will get. But of course, neither of them can drive yet so David's parents are taking them to the bowling alley and then to "Simply France" and then Daphne's parents are picking them up. He is nervous but excited. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, a car pulled up.  
Lucy just got off the phone with the hospital. They want to see her right a way. She's afraid that something might be wrong with her baby. She goes over to her desk and leaves a note for Kevin just incase he gets home from hanging with his friends early. It said "At the hospital. I don't know what's wrong but Dr. McGinnis wants to see me. I should be home by nine. I dropped Landen off at my parents house. He's spending the night. See you soon. Love, Luce." She woke up Landen and told him he was spending the night with Ganu and Pop-Pop, Uncle Sam and David, and Aunt Ruthie. He loves to go over there so he got up right a way and started to pack. In ten minutes they left the house.  
At the hospital, Lucy signed in and waited for Dr. McGinnis to talk to her. She was in the waiting room less than five minutes when the Dr. called her in. Last week, Lucy had an ultrasound and she found out she was three months pregnant with a girl that Kevin and her decided to name Karla. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Dr. McGinnis replied "I have been looking at your last ultrasound and I have seemed to miss something that is really important. Would you mind getting another ultrasound?" "I have been wondering if I should be this big for three months. I didn't start showing when I was pregnant with Landen until the sixth month. Is what you missed good or bad?" Luce asked. "Well, if what I missed is what I think it is, it is good but I don't know how you and your husband will react. Are you ready to go?" said Dr. McGinnis. "Yes." Lucy said anxiously and nervously.  
Back in New York, Matt and Sarah are sitting in the living room watching T.V. with their children. Sophie just got back from school and she is really tired. Karl wants to play with her and he's sad that Sophie doesn't want to. He doesn't understand what school is or why Sophie doesn't want to play with him anymore. Creston is sad because his brother is sad and because Sophie is tired. Sarah and Matt are trying to figure out when would be a good time to tell their children that they are going to have a baby. "Creston, come and sit on Mommy's lap. Karl, go and sit on Daddy's. Sophie, sit between us." Sarah said. "Okay" stated Matt. Mommy and I would like to tell you something. Sophie, this will be the third time you hear this. Karl, this will be your second time hearing this and Creston, this will be your first." Sophie started to jump up and down. She knew what it was. "Mommy's having another baby!" Sophie shouted. Karl looked confused and Creston started to cry. Matt and Sarah looked at each other. They were relieved. Karl asked, "Is it true?" and Sarah said "Yes, sweetie, it is. Isn't that great?" Creston looked at his daddy and said "I thought I was the baby!" and ran into his room. Matt looked at Sarah and said "He reacted better than what I thought."  
Carlos and Mary has just gotten back from their night out without Adela. Adela was at her Nana's house. Mary went over to the sink, got a drink and went back to the sofa where Carlos was. She looked at him and started to smile. Carlos was very curious on why she was smiling and asked, "Honey, why are you smiling?" Mary giggled and flat out said "I'm PREGNANT!!!" Carlos was in total shock and started to scream.  
Ruthie was out for the night with Peter. She and Peter has been dating for six years and has really gotten into their relationship. Ruthie has just gotten home, three hours early. "This can't be good", Annie said to Eric. She ran upstairs and slammed her door. Annie took one look at Eric and he was up those stairs in a flash. He knocked on the door gently and asked "Can I come in?" Ruthie answered with "If it is only you!" He entered and he saw a box. A small, red and gold velvet box. He immediately knew what it was and said "Peter asked you to marry him?!" Ruthie shook her head and broke down even more. Eric went over and started to pat her and hug her and said "It's okay." Ruthie looked up and gasped "No, it isn't okay! I love him but I'm only nineteen. I don't think I'm ready to get married. I'm only a sophmore in college! I don't want to break his heart but I don't want to be in a commitment this soon in life!" With that, Eric kissed her good night and left the room.  
Sam has been playing with Landen all night. Sam is worn out and wants to go to bed. But he can't go to bed without talking to his girlfriend so he decided to call her. He let it ring ten times but there was no answer and no message. He decided to call her cell. Still no answer. "What could be wrong?" Sam thought. He ran downstairs because he heard a knock on the door. "Hey, Officer Michaels. What's wrong?" "Sam, you were going out with Joslynn Harry, right?" "Yes, I am" Sam said. Officer Michaels hesitated and then said "Well, then this won't be easy for me to tell you this." "WHAT!!!!" Sam screamed. Officer Michaels sighed. "Joslynn was on her way home from her church youth group and the roads were really icy. Her dad was driving and the car slipped on black ice and Joslynn is unconcious and the doctors don't think she will make it." Sam was in shock and ran upstairs. Officer Michaels left himself out of the house. Annie was in the living room when she saw Sam run upstairs. She went up after him to see what was wrong and who was at the door. Personal: There. That is the first chapter of The next generation. I hope you like it. Please send me a review and I'll keep writing the story. Check in soon for Chapter 2. 


End file.
